Crusade of Time
by I wuv my Mr. Snugglebear
Summary: Two mysterious, evil mages and their enslaved legions have escaped from the Darkness of Time to conquer and corrupt all of time! Can the Z Senshi stop them?
1. Prologue

****

Crusade of Time

GQ Code

Notes: All right, this fic takes place not to long after the end of the Dragonball manga. That means, NO GT and NO MOVIES. It'll follow Daizenshuu 7 timeline dates. You can find this timeline on a lot of websites, mainly on the Ultimate Dragonball Z Information page. I'll just do a little correcting of my own to it… First, Kuririn has one year added on his age over Gokou. It was stated in the manga that he was 2 years older. For obvious reasons, Goten wasn't born before the Cell Saga… and finally, Bra and Pan's birth dates have been swapped. Before any Pan worshippers or Bra youth committees attack me, it's a fact that Pan was 4 at the end of the Dragonball manga AND anime. Since I doubt Bra was three, AND the fact that she was taller, I'm just going to go with the flow.

I don't own Dragonball, that honor goes to Toriyama and Bird Studios. Dragonball Z of America is owned by FUNimation. Dragonball Z of Japan is owned by TOEI.

---

__

Prologue: Keeper's Palace, The Void of Time

A massive hourglass stood within the center of the grand hall of the Palace. The glass had an unlimited amount of sand falling upon a limited amount of room on the lower half of the hourglass. On the top of the hourglass was a throne, and upon this throne sat Father Time, in a deep slumber. However, he was quickly awoken by a jolt. He jumped down from his throne and looked into his hourglass… a purplish black grain of sand had just fallen from the top of the hourglass, and was slowly turning the many other fallen grains into its dark and mysterious hue…

"It has begun."

With those words, the Palace began to shake. The great columns, decorated with many different cultural writings, began to crumble. Paintings of key historical events in the entire universe began to fall off the cracking walls. The same purplish black color began oozing out of the walls like jelly.

When a good amount of the ooze had entered the main hall, a large blob of it rose from its sloppy puddle on the ground and into a floating ball. Father Time just watched, unmoving. The ooze began to take the shape of a long, sharp spear. The second it achieved that shape, it shot out toward Father Time.

Father Time did not move an inch. Instead, the spear whizzed by him by a hair and pierced the hourglass. The massive time tool shattered, the grains of sand spilling all over the ground only to be absorbed by the now knee-deep dark ooze. The Keeper's Throne and remains of the hourglass fell along with it. Father Time, however, was untouched. A strange, invisible aura prevented the ooze from getting to his feet. Within minutes, the infected grain shot from the ooze like pellets and began to swirl in midair where the Keeper's Throne once existed, forming a purplish-black wormhole.

Now was his time to act. The old Father Time swung around at speeds that looked ridiculous for the old man's age, although in truth he was ages. He faced the portal and raised both hands in the air. A white glow emitted from both his palms, and he pushed them facing toward the portal. A ray of light shot out toward the portal, which began to nullify it's swirling movement.

This time, however, he would not be able to keep them contained…. The ooze around the room began to penetrate the old man's aura. Like needles through a pincushion, they began to pierce the barrier, and the old man. Immortal he was… he was still helpless to the shear power of the ones whom had just been released from the Darkness of Time.

Before he was blurred beyond vision by the infectious dark daggers running through his body, he saw the portal shoot out two spheres of similar make-up as the portal.

---

__

Dr. Verne's Lab, 784 AD

The lab was filled with huge super computers, power generators, basketball diameter wires and cables, and massive cooling fans. In the center of all this mess, a massive machine was at full blast. The machine, resembling something between a massive gray titanium turtle and a Mac Truck, was roaring with the sound of mechanical life. Live electric volts shot from coil towards, filling the machine with energy. A white glow emitted from the inside of this mysterious machine.

Standing from an elevated area enclosed by a glass window, a tall scientist with brown hair, weak and lanky appearance, and stereotype scientist attire, stood among with his equally geeky colleagues.

The strange machine began to lose its hum, the electric volt towers powering down, and the white glow fading. The scientists in the enclosed area began to read the statistics on their monitors. After a few minutes, one of the monitor scientists got up to face the lead scientist.

"Dr. Verne, the experiment… was a failure. We were unable to send the mice through time. Time travel, quite simply, is impossible."

Dr. Verne's face sank, and he started at his creation… another worthless hunk of junk.

"Dayles, we'll check the machine tomorrow for any circuit problems. There IS a secret to time travel, and I know it. I'll find it, someday…" the lead scientist, Dr. Verne, vowed. 

The other scientists just sullenly left the room to return home to their families… they had collected their week's pay check in this one experiment. Dr. Verne just stood, staring out the glass window at his creation. One of the scientists walked up next to him.

"I'll have one of the janitors remove the mice from the time machine. We can have World War 1 delicacy for dinner."

The scientist just chuckled, and walked off.

---

__

Capsule Corp, not long after.

Vegeta had finished his training session for the day. The horror of human society was slowly consuming him. He was training less and less, becoming more and more convinced that another villain would never have the balls to show up on Earth, and that he knew he would never be able to match Kakarotto.

Kakarotto… Vegeta's last chance to fight him was at the 28th Tenkaichi Budoukai a month or so back. Instead, he ran off with the reincarnation of Majin Buu, Ubuu, before much of the fighting could go underway. Still, he always trained. There was still a chance that some idiot who doesn't know what he is getting himself into would want to try and conquer the world… and SOMEONE would have to stop him.

Vegeta also had the instinct that he would need to protect his family… especially his wife and daughter. The lazy teenager that was his son would be no good at it, so it was all up to him.

Sitting down at the kitchen table, he noticed his wife reading a newspaper with fiery eyes.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked.

"What's wrong? Well, look at this! That Verne asshole is trying to make a time machine!"

Vegeta smirked; his wife had recently gained a major rival in science the past few years…. Dr. Carl Verne.

He was a young fellow, fresh from college and already gaining a lot of support from the science community, even despite the fact that most of his "breakthroughs" were worthless at best, and he knew it himself.

"This idiot is getting so publicity just for making another thing that simply wastes good science funding money… a time machine! First, I INVENTED IT. Maybe not ME, but my future counterpart, and second, since it doesn't alter events, only splits timelines, it's just about worthless."

Vegeta had sat down for barely a few minutes and he was already sick of his wives bitching already. Instead, he made his way to the living room, only to spot his daughter sitting alone, watching cartoons. Almost like radar, she sensed her father and ran up to him.

"Daddy! Mama doesn't want to play with me, and Trunk is a meanie! Will you play with me?" she begged. Vegeta stared down at his young daughter, and then… smiled.

Yes, he truly was getting soft. Hoisting Bra up on his shoulders, he carried the little girl to her room.

---

__

World of the Kaios

Kaiobito-shin and Rou Dai Kaio-shin sat around the crystal ball, watching the affairs of the galaxy.

"Do you feel that?" Kaiobito-shin asked the elder god.

"Disturbance... in the force..." Rou Dai Kaio muttered.

"What?"

Rou Dai Kaio smirked, and then cracked up laughing. Kaiobito groaned.

"No, for real, what was that?"

Rou Dai Kaio stopped laughing, "Your right... there is something going on... almost a disturbance in time." Kaiobito blinked. "A disturbance in time? Well, what should we do?"

"There is nothing you can do."

Rou Dai Kaio and Kaiobito looked over to see an old man facing them. The old man had a look of concern and worry.

"Father Time! It can't be!" Rou Dai Kaio immediately bowed his head in respect. Kaiobito on the other hand just stood there with a look of confusion on his face, until Rou Dai Kaio forced him to bow as well.

Father Time simply began to explain.

"In some other alternate timeline... one which runs identical to this one except for events which should have started around... now... and in this alternate timelines future, there was a great battle. The master of dark matter and...."

"Whoa, whoa, what is dark matter?" Kaiobito blurted out. Rou Dai Kaio gave Kaiobito a scornful look for interrupting Father Time. However, Father Time remained patient. "If matter is fire, and anti-matter is water... then dark matter is thunder. Unlike matter and antimatter which naturally conflict, dark matter has pretty much nothing to do with the others, except that it is, like thunder, powerful... and the makeup of dark matter, like thunder, can be used to enhance mobilization. Ironically, like thunder and water, dark matter and antimatter conduct with each other better than dark matter and matter."

"Kaiobito-shin, you should know this already anyhow!" Rou Dai Kaioshin laughed.

"Any ways... and her sworn protector went into battle with the most powerful and advanced civilization in the entire universe. I'm sure you may know and fear this race yourselves... and it is against the rules of all God's to speak of them... but lets just call this an exception. When the battle was looking grim for the super advanced military, they used a secret weapon, a device which can exceed beyond even my power."

"Viagra?" Rou Dai Kaio joked, and immediately started laughing.

"What was that about interrupting?" Kaiobito pointed out.

"Hmph. This device sent the master of dark matter, her protector, and millions of soldiers whom were willing to give their lives for their government, were all banished to the Darkness of Time... an area were age is eternal, and even my powers cannot reach."

"So, let me guess, this disruption we are feeling is this battle in action somewhere in time?" Kaioshin asked, hoping he would be right.

"Wrong. Like the Darkness of Time, the Void of Time, where I dwell, is ageless. However, events are still chronological, and although a short time ago for me and an eternity ago for you, these evil beings have escaped from their prison. When they established a portal to the Void of Time, all they needed now was a link to the end of the chain. And, because of something that happened in this timeline, they've found that link. Once they establish themselves in this universe, they will slowly begin to conquer all of time."

Kaiobito and Rou Dai Kaio stared at each other for a second, and then faced Father Time and simultaneously yelled.... "WHY DOES ALL THE BAD STUFF ALWAYS HAPPEN IN THIS TIMELINE?"

---

__

To be continued...


	2. No Better Plan

__

Chapter 1: No Better Plan

Dr. Verne's Lab, 784 AD

Night had fallen, and most of the researchers had left work. Only the custodians remained, who were busy cleaning up the lab for tomorrow's early morning tests. The lights were dimmed on the Time Machine, while one of the janitors was mopping up the ground in front of the Time Machine.

"Hey, Al, can you grab the mice from the machine!" one of the other janitors yelled.

Al nodded and stopped mopping the area in front of the Time Machine. He pressed a few buttons located on the side of the gigantic machine.

After a few beeps, the massive hatch of the Time Machine opened. A dark, eerie mist flowed from the freshly opened hatch.

"Uhh, Ed, what's with the ghastly stuff?"

"Who knows, just grab the mice."

Al shrugged, and walked into the misty machine.

---

__

World of the Kaios

"You're God's, you're on a Planet which can supposable see all of the universe… and yet, you can't find where the link is?" Father Time asked.

"You're the Time God here! Why don't you tell us?"

"I couldn't even if I wanted too… I'd need to be at my Palace, which is promptly covered in Dark Matter."

Rou Dai Kaio and Kaiobito-shin sighed, and continued searching galaxies on their crystal ball.

---

"Uhhh, Al, are you ok in there?" Ed asked, as he checked the inside of the Time Machine. He could barely see a thing with all the Dark mist.

"Al?" Ed called, when he noticed a formation in the mist appearing before him. "There you ar-AHHHHHH!"

---

It hit them all at once. The Kaio's felt it; Father Time felt it, and the Z senshi felt it. There was a dark presence in the Universe once more, and it had just arrived.

"Rou Dai Kaio… it's…."

"They have arrived!"

"Huh?"

"What is it Master Gokou?"

"Ubuu, your training may not be complete, but we may need to fight."

"Dad!"

"Brat, you feel it too?"

"What the…?"

"What is it, Dende?"

"Dende… I feel it too…"

---

The roar of fire engines and ambulances rushed down the street toward Verne's lab. The entire complex was, in just a few seconds, a pile of burning rubble. Thick, black smoke rose from the ruins. As the fire fighters tried to put out the raging fires, Paramedics moved in to find any wounded.

Gokou was the first to pin point the dark force and teleport in with Ubuu.

Verne's lab was a city away from Capsule Corp, so Vegeta and Trunks arrived no soon after.

"Kakarotto, what is going on?"

"Vegeta, you felt it too? Someone bad has arisen, and their here, but I can't sense where."

As the fire trucks dosed the flames, several screams were heard within the standing parts of the complex where the paramedics had been sent in.

"Lets go!" Trunks yelled, and ran in. Gokou, Vegeta, and Ubuu followed.

When they reached in inside of the Complex, they saw dark ooze splattered all over the crumbling walls. Mixed in with this ooze, was a faint red, slowly being absorbed by the ooze. Blood.

"Oh no…" Ubuu pointed to one of the paramedics, whom was impaled against the wall by a solidified version of the ooze. The black substance was replacing the blood in the wound around the paramedic's body, causing the veins around the wound to glow bright purple, and fade in a repeating cycle. The skin had taken on a more pale purple. All as if the spear that hit the poor fellow was rinsed in a sick poison.

Another corpse had been torn in half, the wounds having a similar infection. There were no more corpses in sight; just large puddles of blood being absorbed by the black ooze.

Vegeta and Trunks searched the area for any ki's, or ANY signs of life. However, the dark presence they had felt was now all around them, causing their ki sense to become disoriented.

"Show yourselves!" Vegeta yelled. There was no answer.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Arggggh, God help!!!"

Gokou, Vegeta, Trunks, and Ubuu all turned their attention to the screams outside. They rushed even quicker outside, to find even more chaos.

Despite the fact that they had ran outside faster than light, it appeared that the attackers had managed to strike and hide in that very short period of time. Several of the fire trucks had been overturned and were ablaze. The fire fighters had met a similar fate to the paramedics. Some had been torn, others impaled.

Not only that, but also several of the nearby civilians that had come out of their homes to witness the events had also met a gruesome fate.

A strange, eerie silence fell over the ruins, only met with the sound of the blazing flames, and ruptured water pipes.

"This is impossible! No one could cause this much destruction so fast!" Trunks yelled.

"Brat, Buu destroyed humanity in 5 minutes. Either way, we didn't take our time getting here, so whoever it is we are up against must be very fast, powerful, and have a sick twisted mind."

"Nothing new on the agenda…." Gokou sighed. "Hopefully we can wish these people back with the Dragonballs."

"We might have to wish more than strangers back." Trunks said.

"What do you mean by, 'wish back'?" Ubuu asked.

"You will see soon enough, kid." Vegeta laughed.

"What the hell happened here?"

The four turned to see that Piccolo, Dende, Goten, Gohan, Kuririn, and Android 18.

"It looks like we are in for trouble… not again!" Kuririn whined.

"God of Earth, Dende, it's not safe here!" Gokou warned.

"But I must help…" Dende replied, and in vain attempted to revive the fallen humans to no avail.

Rou Dai Kaio, Kaiobito-shin, and Father Time had finally found the place and arrived. Rou Dai Kaio had to lock onto Gokou's location before he could even get close.

"I see we are to late." Rou Dai Kai said.

"I knew we should have checked Earth first… all the trouble brews there." Kaiobito-shin groaned.

"Kaiobito-shin, sir, who is that with you?" Gohan asked, pointing to Father Time.

"This is the honorable Keeper of Time, nicknamed Father Time. He is one of the four "creators" of all the universes."

"Yes, although it is forbidden for even the Dai Kaio's to speak of us to mortals, I'm afraid of with the Fate of the Universe, no, all Universes, resting on all of our shoulders, we must banish this barrier." Father Time explained to the shocked mortals before him. "Although my brothers and sisters may disagree with it, I believe I have no choice but help you people out in what little ways I can."

"Father Time, I am honored. Please tell me, you are a God of ALL universes, different times and all?" Dende asked.

"Yes, young God. In different timelines, you may find another Kaiobito-shin. However, all timelines have the same Keepers, including me. We do not dwell in any single time, we dwell in our own place in time."

Dende and Piccolo simply stared at each other.

"Explanations can wait. I'll tell you about your foes later." Father Time explained.

"FOES? You mean there are more than one?" Gokou yelled.

"Ahahahaha. Not one, but millions."

Father Time gasped, while everyone else froze.

---

__

To be continued...


End file.
